Conventional desks include a planar desktop providing a work surface and for receiving a computer monitor, computer peripherals or other desktop items. Typically, the desktop is mounted at a horizontal position to provide a flat surface for receiving and retaining desktop items. Similarly, the desktop is positioned at a height that corresponds to a position at which a seated person can comfortably use the desk. Recently, desk users have sought to use desks while standing to prevent back strain and other injuries that result from extended seated use of the desk and in particular computer use, which often results in the user being hunched over the desktop. In particular, recent information has indicated that alternating between standing and sitting while using a desk for extending periods of time has beneficial health benefits.
An approach for providing standing use of a desk for computer use is a computer mount including a vertical riser mountable to the work surface of a desk. Fixed or height adjustable mounts for a computer monitor and/or keyboard can be secured to the vertical riser at appropriate heights for standing or alternating between sitting and standing use of the computer. A drawback of this approach is that the monitor is typically fixed to the work surface to avoid tipping. Risers can be fixed to the work surface with an edge clamp, grommet mount or other clamping apparatuses. A drawback of clamping apparatus is that the existing desktop may have to be modified by drilling holes or removing edge sections of the desktop. The substantial and permanent modification of the desk requires substantial investment and can render the desktop unsuitable for its original intended use or other uses.